The present invention relates generally to an electrical socket, and more particularly to a safety socket which is simple in construction and can be easily assembled to enhance the productivity.
This inventor of the present invention filed a U.S. patent application, with the patent title being xe2x80x9cSafety Socket Headxe2x80x9d and with the Ser. No. being 09/066,830. The application was allowed for issuance on Jul. 1, 2000, with the U.S. Pat. No. being 6,086,391. The safety socket is now sold in the market and is well received by the consumer. This inventor of the present invention continues to research and develop the new products in the field of the electrical socket such that the electrical socket production can be automated. This inventor of the present invention has found that the internal structures of the insertion hole portion of the safety socket head disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent are not symmetrical leftward and rightward. As a result, the assembly of the insertion hole portion calls for special attention to the left directionality and the right directionality, so as to reduce the rejection rate of the product as well as the assembly time.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a safety socket head, which can be assembled without regard to the left directionality and the right directionality, thereby resulting in reduction in rejection rate of the product. The production efficiency of the safety socket head is thus improved substantially.